Companheiros da Paixão
by As Yakuzas
Summary: Oi, é a minha primeira fic então se estiver chatinha vou tentar melhorar! Essa fic é UA e tem como ponto principal um romance entre Sakura e Gaara.REVIEWS onegai!
1. Capitulo 1 Tornando se amigos

Companheiros da Paixão

Prólogo

Konoha era uma pequena e pouco conhecida vila, mas não foi sempre assim...

Antes Konoha era uma vila enorme e muita conhecida, mas um desastre aconteceu; os shinobis da vila vizinha resolveram travar uma batalha pelo território de Konoha, a batalha foi dura, mas por sorte talvez Konoha conseguiu vencer.

Só que como conseqüência a vila foi destruída e perdeu muitos habitantes, para ser mais exata todos os adultos e idosos foram exterminados e a vila passou a ser constituída apenas por crianças e adolescentes.

A vila do som jurou vingança e disse que dá próxima vez eles venceriam.

**Capitulo um - Tornando-se amigos**

Uma bela jovem caminhava pelas ruas da vila, seus curtos e róseos cabelos balançavam conforme o ritmo do vento e seus cintilantes olhos esmeraldas percorriam desesperadamente tudo à volta de si, parecia procurar algo ou alguém.

: Naruto-kun! Aqui!- diz a garota enquanto balança freneticamente os braços.

Naruto: sa-chan!

Uma cabeleira loira foi à única coisa que Sakura pode ver antes de ser abraçada por aquele ser.

Naruto: Tudo bem sa-chan?- perguntou um alegre naruto.

Sakura: Estou bem e você?

Naruto, um jovem alto, loiro e com lindos olhos azuis, tinha um rosto infantil e parecia muito feliz.

Naruto: sa-chan vamos caminhar juntos?- perguntou exibindo um lindo sorriso.

Sakura: Claro!

Sa-chan era como naruto chamava sakura na maior parte do tempo, eles eram amigos desde pequenos, não haviam presenciado a guerra de Konoha, mas já sabiam dela, e temiam que acontecesse novamente.

Naruto: Como anda o hospital?

Sakura: Bem e Jiraya-sama, ele está bem?- perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

Naruto: i.i, ta cada vez mais pervertido!

Sakura: n.n, que bom que ele não muda.

Naruto: Mas mesmo assim é um ero Ò.Ó! – retrucou irritado

Conversa vai conversa vem, e bateu a fome.

Naruto: Ei sa-chan, vamos comer ramem? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando

Sakura: Vamos!- Respondeu alegremente

Naruto: Adoro ramem e você sa-chan? - perguntou com a boca cheia

Sakura: também gosto naruto.- respondeu calma, mas depois quando olhou para naruto ficou espantada ao perceber que ele já estava no quinto prato, enquanto ela terminava o primeiro.

Sakura: "Ele não muda nunca".

Sem perceber sakura começou a sorrir e naruto intrigado com a alegria repentina de sua amiga perguntou:

Naruto: Que foi sa-chan?

Sakura: Hã? Nada naru-kun - respondeu despreocupada

Naruto: Sa-chan?!?!- perguntou espantado

Sakura: Sim?

Naruto: Você me chamou de naru-kun, você não me chama assim desde que nos tornamos ninjas.

Sakura: Gomen, você não gosta?- perguntou com um semblante triste

Naruto: Não, eu gosto.Na verdade senti falta do apelido - respondeu balançando os braços como um passaro( ¬¬ comparação podre )

Sakura: vamos naru-kun - respondeu se levantando da mesa.

Naruto: Onde vamos sa-chan? - perguntou enquanto apresava o passo para alcançar a amiga

Sakura: Tsunade-sama pediu para eu ir recepcionar os shinobis de suna que vem nos ajudar na defesa contra a vila do som.

Naruto: Não precisamos de ajuda -.-' - respondeu emburrado

Sakura: Deixa de ser chato, ok chegamos. Seja amigável - disse sorrindo

Naruto: ...

Parados no portão tinha três pessoas, um garoto alto, ruivo e de lindos olhos verdes, outro garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos e que carregava um estranho boneco nas costas e finalmente uma menina loira, alta e de olhos verdes, que carregava consigo um leque gigante.

Sakura: Oi Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e esse é meu amigo Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama, nos enviou para levá-los até o prédio principal.

Naruto: ...

Temari: Oi eu sou Sabaku no Temari e esses são meus irmãos Gaara - aponta para o garoto ruivo - e Kankuro - aponta pro garoto moreno.

Kankuro: Oi, prazer em conhecê-los! – respondeu mostrando um lindo sorriso

Gaara: ...- não diz nada, apenas faz um sinal positivo

Naruto: Ei, deixa de ser mal educa... Ai! Por que você fez isso sa-chan? – perguntou choramingando enquanto massageava o local vermelho onde acabará de levar um soco de Sakura.

Sakura: Fica quieto Naruto!Ò.Ó Desculpem ele

Gaara: ... - garaa estava perdido em seus pensamentos " ela é tão bonita.QUE?!. Bonita, da onde foi que eu tirei isso..."

Sakura: Gaara-san, vamos? – perguntou sakura tocando nos ombros de garaa.

Gaara: Hã? Ah sim vamos. – respondeu um pouco rubro

Gaara: "Que sensação foi essa?"

Então, seguiram caminhando e conversando até o prédio da Hokage (prédio principal), durante o percurso naruto resmungava coisas e lançava alguns olhares assassinos para gaara, sakura conversava alegremente com temari e kankuro, e gaara continuava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Chegando no prédio da Hokage, sakura abre a porta e vai direto falar com Shizune a assistente de Tsunade-sama, que levou eles até o último andar do prédio onde parou em frente a uma grande e grossa porta de madeira.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama está esperando vocês, sakura, naruto, vocês vem comigo.

Sakura: Sim shizune-san, até mais tarde! – respondeu sakura enquanto ia se afastando e acenando para seus mais novos amigos.

Com temari, kankuro e gaara

Temari: Então vamos entrar?

Kankuro: é vamos entrar!

Gaara: Tanto faz. – respondeu indiferente

Então kankuro empurra a porta, e dá uma olhada dentro do local, era uma sala enorme com uma mesa bem no final cheia de papéis em cima, atrás da mesa uma mulher loira e com peitos extremamente grandes descansava os pés em cima da mesma.

Tsunade: Entrem, por favor. – pediu a mulher atrás da mesa fazem um sinal com a mão para se aproximarem dela.

Os três andaram em direção a mulher e pararam na frente dela esperando que a mesma recomeçasse a falar.

Tsunade: Bom, vocês estão aqui por que recebemos uma ameaça da vila do som, e como suna e konoha são vilas aliadas mandaram vocês para nos ajudar em caso de ataque.

Temari: Então devemos proteger a vila em caso de ataque. É isso? – perguntou curiosa

Tsunade: Sim

Kankuro: E se o ataque não acontecer tão cedo, o que faremos?

Tsunade: Vocês ficaram aqui durante um tempo.

Gaara: Quanto tempo? – pergunta gaara que até então não estava ligando pra conversa.

Tsunade: Bom, uns 2 ou 3 meses provavelmente.

Kankuro e Temari: O QUÊ?!?!?!

Com naruto e sakura

Shizune havia conduzido naruto e sakura pra uma sala no andar de baixo, parecia que ela tinha um assunto serio a tratar então pediu para que eles esperassem pelos outros ali.

Sakura: Naru-kun, você acha que os boatos são verdadeiros? – pergunta com medo da resposta que ouviria

Naruto: Acho sim sa-chan, é bem possível que finalmente a vila do som tenha resolvido se rebelar contra nós novamente. – respondeu calmo

Sakura: E você acha que conseguiremos impedir a destruição de konoha?

Naruto: Eu não sei, mas espero que o pessoal de suna ajude em alguma coisa.

Sakura: Naruto! Não fale assim, temos que confiar neles, e afinal, por que toda essa amargura, eles são bem legais. Bom, pelos menos tema-chan e kankei-kun são simpáticos. Já gaara-san não parece muito à vontade conosco. - falou sem prestar atenção na cara de desanimo que naruto fazia.

Naruto: Humpf. Não vou com a cara daquele "guri", ele é estranho. – retrucou dando ênfase à palavra "guri"

Sakura: Você não deveria falar assim dele, se pelo menos tentasse fazer amizade com ele talvez se tornassem amigos.

Naruto: Até parece.- resmungou baixinho

Com temari, kankuro e gaara

Temari: MAS POR QUE TANTO TEMPO!!!!! – falou, ou melhor, berrou, ainda espantada pelo que acabara de ouvir

Tsunade: Por que temos que ter certeza, que eles não nos atacaram assim que vocês forem embora. Então, ficam de olhos abertos e estão dispensados. – terminou sem antes deixar seus "convidados" retrucarem algo, já foi empurrando eles pra fora de sua sala.

Dentro da sala

Tsunade bebia a vontade seu delicioso saquê, enquanto passava os olhos nas pilhas de relatórios que teria que ler.

Com temari, kankuro e gaara

Gaara: Que saco! Vamos ter que ficar aqui todo esse tempo - resmungava enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

Temari: Veja pelo lado bom, o clima daqui é agradável – disse sorrindo.

Kankuro: É, e a sakura-san é bem simpática.

Gaara: Por que tanto interesse na garota? – perguntou com amargura.

Kankuro: Eu só disse que ela é simpática. – retrucou irritado

Eles param de andar e ficaram em frente a uma porta verde, onde tinha uma placa escrita "Sala de espera", era a vez de temari abrir a porta.A primeira coisa que ela vê é sakura conversando com naruto, resolve não interromper e fica por escutar a conversa dos dois.

Sakura: Naru-kun, você ta muito irritado hoje! – afirmou alto

Naruto: Não to não,sa-chan, quanto tempo será que aqueles... – naruto é interrompido por um barulho alto, temari havia se inclinado demais para dentro da sala e acabou por cair.

Temari: Oi. , não queria interromper a conversa de vocês. – disse envergonhada pelo acontecimento.

Sakura: Não se preocupe, falando nisso eu tenho que encontrar com shika-kun! Tinha esquecido T.T - disse com um tom de choro

Gaara: "Ela tem namorado?" "Quê ?!?!, por que estou pensando nisso? – pensou gaara, confuso por não saber o motivo desses pensamentos.

Naruto: Agora?

Sakura: Sim, ah vai ser bem rápido, eu acho que ele não vai se importar se eu levar vocês comigo – respondeu alegremente.

Temari: Legal! Vamos conhecer o namorado da sakura-san!- Gritou erguendo os braços no ar.

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 2 Só amigos?

**Oi, tudo bem? Desculpa a demora é que to tendo muita prova -.-', nunca pensei que sétima serie, seria tão dificil i.i **

**Queria disser obrigada, para as meninas que me deixaram reviews, me fizeram muito feliz!**

**Bom, sem mais delongas.**

**Aproveitem a Fic!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo dois – Só amigos?**

_No ultimo Capitulo..._

_Sakura: Não se preocupe, falando nisso eu tenho que encontrar com shika-kun! Tinha esquecido T.T - disse com um tom de choro_

_Gaara: "Ela tem namorado?" "Quê ?!?!, por que estou pensando nisso? – pensou gaara, confuso por não saber o motivo desses pensamentos._

_Naruto: Agora?_

_Sakura: Sim, ah vai ser bem rápido, eu acho que ele não vai se importar se eu levar vocês comigo – respondeu alegremente._

_Temari: Legal! Vamos conhecer o namorado da sakura-san!- Gritou erguendo os braços no ar._

* * *

Sakura: QUÊ!? Ele não é meu namorado, é o chefe das estratégias de ataque e defesa de Konoha e tsunade-sama me pediu para entregar esses relatórios a ele – respondeu balançando vários papéis no ar. 

Temari: Sei, sei.Bom, a gente confia em você vamos! - respondeu puxando o braço da amiga.

Então sakura os guiou até o prédio da policia, em um banco do lado da porta tinha um homem sentado que parecia apreciar as nuvens, ele tinha os longos e negros cabelos presos e um alto rabo de cavalo, seu rosto possuía um ar de tédio.Era quase impossível acreditar que aquele "ser" era o maior estrategista de Konoha.

Sakura: Shika-kun! – grita correndo em direção ao homem recém levantado de braços abertos.

Shikamaru: Oi, tudo bem com você? – disse recebendo o abraço carinhoso de sakura.

Sakura: Eu to bem, e você? Tsunade-sama pediu para eu lhe entregar esses relatórios – respondeu sorridente ao perceber que o amigo retribuirá o abraço.

Temari: Depois você diz que ele não é seu namorado - diz olhando maliciosa para os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que pensa - "talvez eu tenha uma chance"

O olhar malicioso de temari fez com que sakura e shikamaru se separassem rapidamente dando fim ao abraço.

Shikamaru: E vocês? Quem são? - perguntou um pouco envergonhado pelo ultimo comentário

Sakura: Ah desculpe, esses são Sabaku no Temari - apontando para a garota – esse é Sabaku no Gaara – aponta para o garoto ruivo – e esse é Sabaku no Kankuro – apontando por último o garoto moreno.

Temari e Kankuro: Oi, prazer em conhecê-lo! – falaram em uníssono.

Shikamaru: Oi, Nara Shikamaru. Chefe de estratégia e defesa de Konoha.

Sakura: Eles vieram ajudar na defesa de Konoha contra o suposto ataque da vila do som.

A conversa é interrompida por um comandante que chama por shikamaru e pede para ele levar os relatórios para a sala de reunião.

Shikamaru: Bom, eu tenho uma reunião agora.Então a gente se fala depois – responde dando um beijo na testa de sakura.

Sakura: Até mais shika-kun!

Naruto: Sa-chan está, tarde vamos comer algo! – disse naruto com a barriga roncando.

Sakura: É o dia passou rápido – disse fazendo cara de quem está lembrando algo

Temari: é vamos comer! – disse passando na frente de seus amigos.

Gaara: O inteligente, onde vamos comer? – perguntou gaara com um tom irônico.

Temari: Eu não tinha pensado nisso n.n, Sakura leva a gente pra comer, por favor. – disse fazendo cara de choro

Kankuro: É, por favor – diz fazendo o mesmo que temari.

Sakura: Ok! Vamos comer! - disse puxando Kankuro e Temari pelos braços

Naruto: Ramem, ramem, ramem – saiu cantarolando indo em direção de sakura e os outros.

Gaara: "Ela parece ser muito querida aqui" – teve o pensamento interrompido por um ronco vindo de sua barriga "Primeiro como, depois penso"

Então seguiram a um restaurante para comer ramem.Naruto comia, ou melhor "devorava" vários pratos de ramem, gaara comia calmamente e sakura, temari e kankuro mais conversavam do que comiam.Após jantarem sakura ficou de levar os três shinobis de suna para o apartamento onde ficariam hospedados e naruto foi para sua casa.

Sakura parou em frente a um apartamento muito bonito, todos os andares tinham sacada e parecia ser um lugar bem confortável.

Sakura: É aqui.Eu moro no quinto andar apartamento 505, se precisarem de algo é só chamar – disse entrando no prédio e sendo seguida pelos três.

Sakura: O de vocês e no terceiro andar apartamento 303 – disse dando a chave a kankuro – Boa noite, até amanhã. – disse por fim indo em direção a escada.

Temari e Kankuro: Boa noite! – disseram juntos

Gaara: Boa noite... – disse fazendo uma pausa – Sakura.

Temari e Kankuro se assustaram com a fala de gaara, mas depois concordaram que foi só gentileza.

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Abria seus lindos olhos verdes com dificuldade, pois a luz do sol batia forte em seu rosto. Consta que ainda é cedo, vira para o lado e vê seus irmãos dormindo calmamente, como queria dormir assim.

Nessa noite foi difícil pregar o olho, seus pensamentos foram invadidos por uma sertã figura feminina de cabelos rosas, não sabia o porque, mas gostava de pensar nela, no seu rosto angelical, em seu corpo bem formado e nos seus labi... TRIMMM ( isso era pra ser o som do despertador tah pessoal -.-'' ) Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo despertador , desiste de tentar dormir e resolve tomar banho.

* * *

Havia acordado a pouco e agora apreciava o lindo céu da manhã, se dirigi ao banheiro, tira a roupa lentamente, abre o chuveiro e deixa a água percorrer seu corpo. 

Estava pensando no que tsunade havia lhe dito há alguns dias.

_Flash Back_

_Estava indo falar com tsunade-sama, havia acabado de sair do hospital e estava exausta, mas sabia que quando a hokage a chamava a coisa era séria._

_Tsunade era sua mestra há cinco anos, desde que se tornara uma ninja.Tinha orgulho de ser a pupila de tsunade, se esforçava para ser uma discípula perfeita, o treinamento de tsunade sempre foi muito difícil e cansativo.Agora quase não treinavam juntas, pois as missões estavam sendo cada vez mais constantes e os afazeres da hokage estavam se acumulando._

_Sakura para em frente a uma porta muito conhecida pela mesma, a porta de tsunade. Bateu na porta e ouviu em troca um simples "entre"._

_Sakura: Tsunade-sama – disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia_

_Tsunade: Sakura, recebemos uma ameaça da vila do som. Eles planejam atacar a vila novamente – disse pausadamente – Preciso que você e o pessoal do hospital estejam preparados para cuidar dos feridos._

_Sakura: Sim, tsunade-sama. Vou providenciar isso – disse se retirando da sala_

_Tsunade: Tome cuidado, eles podem estar nos vigiando._

_Fim do flash back_

_"Tome cuidado, eles podem estar nos vigiando"._ Essa frase não saia de sua cabeça.Mas agora era melhor se vestir e ir tomar café, prometera a naruto que iriam treinar juntos pela manhã.

* * *

Gaara estava tomando café quando vê um ser conhecido, era sakura. 

Sakura: Bom dia gaara-san – disse sorrindo

Gaara: Bom dia sakura. E não me chame assim – disse retribuindo o sorriso que recebera.

Era um sorriso lindo, o mais bonito que sakura já vira, era puro e verdadeiro.

Sakura: Então, posso te chamar de gaa-kun? – perguntou fazendo biquinho e aproximando seu rosto do de gaara.

Gaara: Pode – respondeu um pouco rubro, por causa da proximidade de sakura, seus lábios estavam quase se encostando.

Temari: Sakura! Bom dia! – disse a garota acenando de longe para a amiga.

Sakura: Tema-chan! – gritou a menina enquanto pulava nos braços da amiga

Elas são interrompidas por um kankuro animado que também queria dar um abraço de bom dia em sakura.

Kankuro: Bom dia sakura-chan – disse abraçando a amiga com carinho

Sakura: Bom dia! – disse apertando mais o abraço

Gaara: "Pare de abraçar a **minha **sakura! Minha... por que gosto tanto dessa palavra" – pensava enquanto assistia a cena.

Sakura: Ah desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir treinar com o naruto-kun, eu prometi – diz sakura se separando de kankuro.

Temari: Sem problema, a gente vai dar uma volta para conhecer a vila.

Gaara: Então até o almoço – disse passando por sakura e indo em direção a saída do prédio.

Sakura: Então a gente se encontra naquele mesmo restaurante de ontem - disse indo na mesma direção de gaara.

* * *

#Com gaara# 

Gaara: "Temari está certa o clima daqui é muito agradável. E kankuro também está certo, sakura é muito simpática, eu não sou muito de fazer amigos, mas perto dela me sinto bem. Eu sinto vontade de... Sorrir!" Pensava gaara enquanto pulava por cima das copas das arvores.

* * *

#Com naruto e sakura# 

Sakura tinha ido se encontrar com naruto em uma clareira no meio da floresta, chegando lá vê naruto treinando com seus clones.

Sakura: Naru-kun quer ajuda? - pergunta indo ao centro da clareira onde naruto estava.

Naruto: Sa-chan! Você veio! – disse naruto se distraindo e acabando por levar um soca de um de seus clones.

Sakura parte para cima do clone que havia socado naruto e acerta ele com um chute na barriga.Ela fica de costas para naruto e os dois se colocam em posição de ataque.

Sakura: Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas.

Essas foram às últimas palavras trocadas entre os dois antes dos clones avançarem sobre eles. Sakura foi atacada por seis clones ao mesmo tempo, eles estavam vindo em linha reta então, ela se abaixou e socou o chão o que acabou resultando em um enorme buraco que se abriu bem debaixo dos pés dos clones.

Já naruto preferia a luta corpo-a-corpo acertando em seus oponentes chutes e socos certeiros que faziam os clones desaparecerem assim que eram acertados.

* * *

Pulava pelas arvores quando escuta uma voz conhecida, ao se aproximar do local de onde parecia vir à voz, ele vê naruto e sakura lutando juntos contra vários clones de naruto. 

Sakura acertava golpes estratégicos que derrubavam vários "narutos" de uma vez só e naruto acertava chutes, socos e lançava kunais em seus oponentes.

Gaara ficou impressionado, eles estavam em perfeita sincronia, sempre protegendo um ao outro.Por um erro naruto é atingido no ombro por uma kunai, sakura percebe isso quase que instantaneamente e parte para ajudá-lo, derrota o resto dos clones com uma velocidade incrível.

Ele vê sakura se aproximar de naruto e colocar uma das mãos em cima do ombro do mesmo, da palma da mão dela começa a emanar uma luz verde e em questão de segundos o ferimento desaparece.

Sakura havia curado o ferimento de naruto com chakra, aprendeu isso com tsunade, pois é bem útil para uma pessoa como ela, que faria de tudo para proteger seus amigos.

Sakura: Melhor? – perguntou ajudando naruto a se levantar

Naruto: Sim, Sa-chan? – pergunto encarando a amiga

Sakura: Sim? – respondeu desviando o olhar de naruto, não se sentia bem quando era encarada.

Naruto: Você e o Shikamaru são só amigos, certo? – perguntou segurando o queixo da amiga obrigando a mesma a voltar a encará-lo.

Sakura gelou, nunca pensou que teria que responder essa pergunta, muito menos que naruto a faria.Sabia que o amigo se preocupava com ela, mas foi pega desprevenida e não sabia o que responder.

* * *

Gaara quase caiu do galho em que estava apoiado, não espera por esse tipo de pergunta em uma hora dessas. Mas estava curioso, queria saber se a menina sentia algo mais pelo outro rapaz.E não há maneira melhor de saber do que ouvir da própria garota.

* * *

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas parecia que sempre que ia falar algo lhe faltava ar.

Sakura: Eu r shikamaru somos apenas amigos, nos damos bem só isso – foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de sentir o ar sair de seus pulmões.

Naruto: Então tá, vamos treinar! – disse fazendo mais alguns clones.

* * *

Gaara ficou feliz com a resposta que sakura dera, e por um estante pensou que tivesse alguma chance.Mas logo depois esqueceu isso, pois sakura e naruto recomeçaram o treinamento. E o resto do dia foi assim, gaara observando sakura e naruto treinarem até anoitecer. 

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 3 Preparando o ataque

**Capitulo três – Preparando o ataque**

_No último capitulo..._

_Naruto: Você e o Shikamaru são só amigos, certo? – perguntou segurando o queixo da amiga obrigando a mesma a voltar a encará-lo._

_Sakura gelou, nunca pensou que teria que responder essa pergunta, muito menos que naruto a faria._

_Sabia que o amigo se preocupava com ela, mas foi pega desprevenida e não sabia o que responder._

_Gaara quase caiu do galho em que estava apoiado, não espera por esse tipo de pergunta em uma hora dessas._

_Mas estava curioso, queria saber se a menina sentia algo mais pelo outro rapaz.E não há maneira melhor de saber do que ouvir da própria garota._

_Sakura abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas parecia que sempre que ia falar algo lhe faltava ar._

_Sakura: Eu r shikamaru somos apenas amigos, nos damos bem só isso – foi à única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de sentir o ar sair de seus pulmões._

_Naruto: Então tá, vamos treinar! – disse fazendo mais alguns clones._

_Gaara ficou feliz com a resposta que sakura dera, e por um estante pensou que tivesse alguma chance.Mas logo depois esqueceu isso, pois sakura e naruto recomeçaram o treinamento. E o resto do dia foi assim, gaara observando sakura e naruto treinarem até anoitecer._

* * *

No dia seguinte tsunade chamou os seis (incluindo shikamaru) para falar sobre a preparação das estratégias de ataque e defesa contra o suposto ataque da vila do som.Ela acha que ele ocorrera em breve. 

#Dentro da sala de tsunade#

Tsunade: Pessoal, temos que nos preparar para o ataque, suponho que ele acontecerá logo.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, devemos reforçar a defesa do portão de entrada de Konoha, para diminuir a porcentagem de invasão – disse séria.

Shikamaru: Sakura está certa, talvez assim tenhamos uma certa vantagem sobre eles.

Tsunade: Certo, shikamaru deixo você encarregado disso.

Shikamaru: Sim, farei isso agora mesmo – disse fazendo uma referencia e se retirando da sala.

Tsunade: Gaara – recomeça a falar olhando para gaara – eu soube que você pode fazer barreiras com a areia, isso é verdade?

Gaara: Sim, posso fazer barreiras com a areia – respondeu calmamente.

Temari: Hokage-sama, eu posso fazer tornados e redemoinhos com meu leque – disse mostrando o leque gigante para tsunade.

Tsunade: E você kankuro, o que pode fazer? – perguntou se debruçando sobre a mesa

Kankuro: Eu controlo essa marionete e posso fazer ela atacar o meu inimigo de varias maneiras diferentes.

Tsunade: Ótimo, conto com todos vocês inclusive, naruto, sakura e shikamaru para protegerem a vila.

Todos: Sim! – responderam em uníssono.

Tsunade: Amanhã teremos uma reunião com o departamento de policia e com todos os jounnins disponíveis, gostariam que participassem dela também.

* * *

_Mas tarde no mesmo dia..._

Naruto, Kankuro e Temari foram almoçar deixando gaara e sakura sozinhos, ambos concordaram em caminharem juntos.

O silencio estava dominando o "casal", então gaara resolve quebrar o silencio que tanto os incomodava.

Gaara: Sakura, eu vi você e naruto treinando juntos ontem.Vocês formam uma boa dupla. – disse fitando sakura

Sakura: Ah, você viu é – diz parecendo um pouco triste.

Gaara: O que foi? Eu disse algo que não deveria? – perguntou preocupado

Sakura: Não, é claro que não!É só que, naruto e eu não gostamos muito que nos vejam treinando. Ele diz que seus golpes têm que ser sempre uma surpresa – respondeu abrindo um lindo sorriso.

Gaara ficou aliviado, por um tempo chegou a pensar que havia magoado a garota.

Sakura: Gaa-kun, você gostaria de ver uma coisa? – perguntou olhando para ele

Gaara: Que coisa? – perguntou desconfiado

Sakura: Na verdade é um lugar, você gostaria de ir comigo? – respondeu, lançando outra pergunta logo em seguida.

Gaara: Um lugar é? Está bem, quando vamos?

Sakura: Agora! – disse logo em seguida puxando gaara por uma das mãos

Gaara: Espera! – de nada adiantou, pois sakura já puxava ele indo em direção a floresta

Sakura levou gaara até uma parte isolada da floresta, chegando perto do suposto "lugar", sakura tampou os olhos de gaara com as mãos (as mãos dela mesma) e levou ele até um pouco mais á frente.

Parou e pediu para gaara continuar de olhos fechados.

Sakura: Pode abrir gaa-kun! – disse logo depois de se colocar ao lado dele

Gaara: Nossa! – exclamou impressionado

"Nossa!" Foi à única coisa que gaara conseguiu disser ao ver o local onde estavam.Estavam em cima de um precipício! Logo à frente dele tinha uma enorme queda d'água.Uma linda cachoeira seguida por um enorme riacho rodeado de árvores e plantas.

Gaara: Sakura, isso é maravilhoso!

Sakura: É mesmo. Quando preciso pensar ou quando preciso ficar sozinha venho aqui, fico ouvindo o som da água batendo nas pedras, para mim isso é um calmante natural – disse olhando a linda paisagem a sua frente.

Gaara: E por que você está compartilhando isso comigo? – perguntou, agora fitando os lindos olhos esmeraldas de sakura.

Sakura: Eu... não sei bem por que. Só sei que queria estar aqui com você – disse chegando mais perto de gaara

Sakura: Confesso que, gosto muito de você e que quero ficar com você – confessou segurando o braço de gaara com carinho.

Gaara: Sakura eu... – começou pausadamente – também gosto muito de você – disse ao segurar a mão de sakura que estava em seu braço.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a atitude de gaara e também ficou muito feliz, ficou tão feliz que pulou em cima de gaara e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.Gaara ficou igual a um tomate, talvez mais vermelho que um (n.n hinata!).

Sakura: Gaa-kun, vamos já está tarde. – disse puxando gaara

Gaara: Está bem – disse seguindo Sakura.

* * *

Todos os cinco se encontraram para jantar, falaram sobre como foi o dia de cada um, Kankuro e Temari ficaram passeando pela vila, Naruto foi treinar com Jiraya e Sakura contou que ela e Gaara foram caminhar juntos. 

Temari e Kankuro ficaram impressionados nunca pensaram que Gaara aceitaria "sair" com uma garota, mas não disseram nada e naruto finalmente entendeu, quando sakura disse que achava que gostava de outra pessoa ela estava falando de gaara, ficou feliz pela amiga, mas pensou que a garota poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor.

Sakura: Boa noite naru-kun! Até amanhã! – disse se despedindo do amigo

Naruto: Até, não esquece que amanhã a gente tem uma reunião com a tsunade – disse enquanto acenava para garota.

Sakura: Ok! Te vejo lá!

Sakura, Gaara, Temari e Kankuro seguem para o apartamento em que estavam hospedados, Temari e Kankuro foram direto para o quarto que estavam dividindo, sakura e gaara foram para o terraço para observar as estrelas.

Sakura: Como as estrelas estão bonitas hoje.

Gaara: É mesmo.

Sakura: Vamos fazer um pedido? – perguntou fitando gaara

Gaara: Um pedido? – perguntou confuso

Sakura: É, repete comigo: Primeira estrela que vejo, por favor realize o meu desejo – disse fechando os olhos

Gaara: Primeira estrela que vejo, por favor realize o meu desejo – repetiu fazendo o mesmo que sakura

Sakura: Agora faça um pedido

Gaara: ...

Sakura: Então é só disser: Mesmo que não realize os meus desejos, obrigado por ouvir os meus lamentos – disse por fim abrindo os olhos.

Gaara: Mesmo que não realize os meus desejos, obrigado por ouvir os meus lamentos.

Sakura: O que você pediu? – perguntou com uma cara sapeca.

Gaara: Eu só falo se você falar primeiro – respondeu sorrindo

Sakura: Ok! Eu pedi proteção para a vila.

Gaara: Eu pedi isso – disse gaara virando para sakura, ficando de frente para ela.

Sakura: Isso o qu...

Sakura foi interrompida pelos lábios de gaara que a beijavam com carinho, logo depois sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua quente e úmida de gaara.Ela passa os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sente o mesmo a abraçando.

tempo depois se separam por falta de ar.Sakura estava com o rosto rubro e sentia seu coração bater em uma velocidade incrível, já gaara não conseguia esconder sou felicidade, estava tão feliz que apertou mais o braço obrigando sakura se agarrar mais a ela (ela já estava com os braços nas costas dele).

Gaara: Desculpe, eu não dever... – tentou se explicar, mas foi calado por um selinho que sakura dera nele.

Sakura: Não precisa falar nada – disse sorrindo

Gaara: Como queira, **minha** flor.

Sakura: Hihi n.n (isso era pra ser ela rindo ok)

Sakura e gaara foram dormir, cada um em seu quarto, pois sabiam que o dia seguinte ia ser duro.

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Estavam todos reunidos em uma sala especial para o planejamento da estratégia que seguiriam, estavam ali fazia horas, mas não chegavam a um acordo.

Shikamaru: Eu acho que deveríamos aumentar a defesa e atacar quando eles estiverem todos juntos. – falou apontando para um mapa que estava em cima da mesa.

Sakura: Eu concordo com voc... – sakura é interrompida por uma kunai que passa de raspão pelo seu pescoço.

Tsunade: O QUÊ!?! – berra tsunade, segundos antes do teto desabar sobre eles.

Mas, com uma habilidade impressionante todos escapam ilesos, o que eles mais temiam estava acontecendo.

O ataque começou.

Continua...


	4. Capitulo 4 O ataque parte 1

Capitulo quatro – O ataque parte 1

No ultimo capitulo...

Estavam todos reunidos em uma sala especial para o planejamento da estratégia que seguiriam, estavam ali fazia horas, mas não chegavam a um acordo.

Shikamaru: Eu acho que deveríamos aumentar a defesa e atacar quando eles estiverem todos juntos. – falou apontando para um mapa que estava em cima da mesa.

Sakura: Eu concordo com voc... – sakura é interrompida por uma kunai que passa de raspão pelo seu pescoço.

Tsunade: O QUÊ!?! – berra tsunade, segundos antes do teto desabar sobre eles.

Mas, com uma habilidade impressionante todos escapam ilesos, o que eles mais temiam estava acontecendo.

O ataque começou.

Um pouco assustados por causa do ataque surpresa Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro e Temari se separam param reagir.

As coisas estavam difíceis em Konoha, mesmo com a ajuda dos shinobis de suna Konoha estava em desvantagem.Sakura, naruto, gaara e Kankuro lutavam juntos e temari havia ido ajudar shikamaru com a defesa do portão principal.

_# Com Temari e Shikamaru #_

Eles estavam lutando contra vários shinobis de som, o que era muito difícil, pois os ataques com as ondas de som prejudicavam bastante os sentidos (que viu o episodio em que o Lee-san luta com os ninjas do som pra proteger a sakura, vai saber do que eu estou falando).

Temari: Droga, assim vamos perder! – diz temari atacando os inimigos com seu leque gigante.

Shikamaru: Não diga isso! Nós vamos vencer! – retruca atacando com uma técnica de controlar as sombras.

Por um descuido temari é acertada no estomago e acaba desmaiando, shikamaru fica irritado mesmo não sabendo o por que desse sentimento, só queria matá-los por terem machucado temari (Eles são do tipo amor a primeira vista n.n)

Shikamaru: _"Por que me sinto assim? Essa garota é tão_ _problemática! Pena que... eu gosto"_ – pensava enquanto atacava com ferocidade ( o.Õ essa palavra existe? )

Poucos minutos depois os shinobis do som estavam mutilados(eu sempre soube que o shika-kun tinha um lado sombrio, afinal eles gosta tanto das sombras.Mas. não faz mal, continuo amando ele ).

Havia sangue em todo lugar e os corpos sem vida estavam espalhados pelo chão, então ele pega temari no colo e corre indo em direção ao centro de Konoha.Ele sabia que Sakura estaria lá e torcia para que a mesmo pudesse ajudar temari.

Shikamaru: Agüenta firme, ajuda já vai chegar. – repetia para si mesmo como se quisesse compartilhar da dor que temari estava sentindo.

_# Com Sakura, Naruto, Gaara e Kankuro #_

Atacando em conjunto eles estavam com certa vantagem, sakura e naruto atacavam juntos com uma combinação de ataques certeiros e a uma defesa perfeita.

Gaara estava atacando os inimigos com grandes ondas de areia e Kankuro atacava com sua marionete.

Sakura: Tem algo errado – disse parando de repente

Naruto: O que foi sa-chan? – perguntou preocupado

Sakura: Acho que aconteceu algo com a temari – responde séria ( sakura vidente O.O ).

Nesse exato momento shikamaru aparece diante de sakura e lhe entrega um corpo.

Shikamaru: Cuide bem dela sakura-chan – respondeu como se soubesse o que sakura estava pensando.

Sakura: Está bem, cuidarei dela, – disse deitando o corpo frio de temari no chão – mas precisarei de cobertura.

Gaara: Eu cuido disso – diz se aproximando das duas.

Sakura: Arigato, gaa-kun – agradeceu sorrindo.

Então Gaara se coloca na frente de sakura e faz com que sua areia se transforme em uma grande muralha.

Enquanto isso Sakura cuidava do ferimento de temari que não era muito grave, mas a amiga continuava inconsciente.

Sakura: Ela vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar, – diz se levantando – Você deve ficar cuidando dela gaara, eu irei lutar.

Gaara: Não, você fica aqui. É perigoso – responde chegando perto de sakura e ficando de frente para a mesma.

Sakura: Mas, eu quero lutar.Eu preciso... – sakura é interrompida por gaara.

Gaara: Eu sei que você quer proteger a vila. Mas eu não... "por que é tão difícil pronunciar essas palavras?" eu não posso te perder.

Sakura: Gaara – sakura fica de boca aberta com o que acabara de ouvir.

Gaara: Eu te amo muito! – continua gaara segurando sakura pelos ombros.

Nesse momento sakura junta seus lábios com os de gaara em um beijo calmo e carinhoso. Gaara abraça sakura de uma forma protetora mas ao mesmo tempo possessiva, impedindo sakura de se afastar dele (¬¬ como se ela quisesse ).

??: Desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas uma ajudinha aqui – disse erguendo a mão na direção dos dois.

Sakura: Tema-chan! – grita pulando no colo de temari.

Gaara: Maninha, você nos deixou preocupados – disse se agachando e ficando de frente para irmã.

Temari: Eu sabia que vocês iam ficar juntos, mas como foi que me encontraram? E cadê o shika-kun? – perguntou se levantando com a ajuda de gaara.

Sakura: Não te encontramos, shika-kun trouxe você até nós – faz uma pausa – eu cuidei do seu ferimento e gaara me deu cobertura.

Temari para por um segundo, parecendo estar processando o que acabara de ouvir.

Temari: Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos lutar! – diz totalmente recuperada – _"Então ele se preocupa comigo"._

Sakura: Isso! Vamos lutar! – concordou com temari.

Então os três se juntaram aos outros para lutarem juntos.

Shikamaru: Ah, a problemática voltou! Se sentindo melhor? – perguntou sorrindo para temari.

Temari: Problemática é a vo... Esquece, e obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. – retrucou e agradeceu meio que a contra-gosto.

Shikamaru: Sem problema, **"problemática"** – respondeu dando ênfase a ultima palavra.

Sakura: É hora de lutar!

Naruto: É vamos lutar!

Continua...


	5. Capitulo 5 Fim do ataque e uma surpresa

**Capitulo 5 – Fim do ataque e uma surpresa**

_No ultimo capitulo..._

_Então os três se juntaram aos outros para lutarem juntos._

_Shikamaru: Ah, a problemática voltou! Se sentindo melhor? – perguntou sorrindo para temari._

_Temari: Problemática é a vo... Esquece, e obrigado por ter cuidado de mim. – retrucou e agradeceu meio que a contra-gosto._

_Shikamaru: Sem problema, **"problemática"** – respondeu dando ênfase a ultima palavra._

_Sakura: É hora de lutar!_

_Naruto: É vamos lutar!_

_

* * *

_

A luta continuava difícil, mas eles lutavam com coragem, estavam dispostos a dar a vida para salvar konoha.

Kankuro: Vamos atacar juntos!

Quando estavam se posicionando em uma nova formação de ataque, um shinobi da vila do som usa suas ultimas forças para atacar gaara com uma rajada de kunais.

Gaara: "Droga, não tem como desviar!" – em meio a esses pensamentos gaara sente algo se colocar na sua frente.

Era sakura ela estava protegendo gaara com o próprio corpo, gaara sente e vê o sangue de sakura escorrer por sua pele.Ele se desespera, ninguém nunca havia feito algo assim por ele.

Desde que era pequeno as crianças tinham medo dele ou zombavam dele, apenas por ser diferente, naquele momento sentia muito ódio um sentimento que sempre esteve presente em seu coração, _ódio_ sempre sentia isso já fazia parte de sua vida odiar as pessoas.Mas dessa vez era diferente, ele havia encontrado alguém que não se importava com seu jeito de ser, alguém que daria a vida por ele e que nesse momento estava fazendo isso.

Naruto: Sa-chan! – grita correndo em direção ao corpo de sakura que agora estava no chão.

Gaara corre na direção em que estavam os ninjas do som, eles pareciam estar se divertindo com a morte de sakura, isso ele jamais iria permitir.

Gaara: Vocês acham graça?! Vou lhes mostrar o que é engraçado! – dito isso comanda sua areia para ir em direção dos ninjas e agarrá-los para logo em seguida esmagar os corpos dos mesmos.O ataque termina, os ninjas do som estavam todos mortos, mas ninguém tinha animo para comemorar, naruto que já estava tendo um ataque do coração pega sakura no colo e sai correndo em direção ao hospital onde tinha certeza que encontraria tsunade.

* * *

_#Na entrada do hospital#_

Tsunade estava esperando por eles na porta do hospital, com a mão faz um sinal pedindo para que naruto colocasse sakura em uma maca que estava do lado de tsunade.

Tsunade: Sabia que viriam, vamos cuidar dela – disse levando sakura para dentro do hospital._

* * *

#Horas depois# _

Todos estavam do lado de fora da sala em que sakura estava sendo tratada, temari dormia calmamente no colo de shikamaru que também dormia sentado, kankuro havia ido comprar alho para comer na lanchonete do hospital, gaara estava sentado do lado da sala de emergência ( onde sakura estava ) e naruto estava na janela olhando as estrelas.

Naruto: Primeira estrela que vejo, por favor, realize o meu desejo.

Gaara arregalou os olhos quando ouviu naruto dizer isso e a maior surpresa veio depois quando ele olhou para naruto e percebeu que o amigo fazia exatamente a mesma coisa que sakura fez quando lhe ensinou a fazer um pedido para as estrelas.Ele levantava um pouco a cabeça, fechava os olhos e entrelaçava os dedos (como se fosse rezar).

Naruto: Mesmo que não realize meus desejos, obrigado por ouvir os meus lamentos – terminou por fim, e logo depois olha para o rosto interrogativo de gaara.

Naruto: Sakura me ensinou isso quando nos tornamos amigos, você tem sorte.Pela sua cara, ela ensinou para você também. – fez uma pausa enquanto volta a olhar para as estrelas – ela me contou que só ensinaria isso de novo para quem fosse o dono do seu coração (coração da sakura ok? Não... do naruto besta!).

Gaara: Você deve ser muito importante para sakura – disse serio sem dar muita importância par o que naruto acabará de disser.

G aara se levanta e anda em direção a naruto e se debruça sobre a janela, ficando ao lado de naruto que o olhava confuso.

Naruto: Você está errado – disse olhando aparentemente triste para o céu – Sakura é que é muito importante para mim, ele é a segunda pessoa que realmente se importa comigo.

Gaara: Segunda? – pergunta fitando naruto pelo canto dos olhos.

Naruto: é, eu tinha uma amiga que também era muito importante para mim.

Gaara: E o que aconteceu com ela?

Naruto: Ela foi transferida para outra vila, desde então jamais a vi novamente.

Enfermeiro: Vocês podem entrar agora – disse apontando para a porta da sala de emergência.

A conversa foi interrompida pó um enfermeiro que chamava por eles (serio! Ninguém percebeu ¬¬) que avisa que eles poderiam ir ver sakura.

Kankuro chegava nesse exato momento e vai acordar temari e shikamaru que logo depois seguem para a sala em que sakura repousava.

Tsunade: Ela perdeu muito sangue, mais vai ficar bem – diz tsunade séria – Naruto, Temari, Kankuro e Shikamaru venham comigo, gaara você pode ficar com ela – disse por fim se retirando da sala sendo seguida por todos menos gaara.

Sakura estava deitada em uma cama perto da janela, parecia um anjo, deitada na cama branca tendo o corpo coberto por um fino lençol branco e com o rosto angelical sendo iluminado pela luz da lua e das estrelas.

Gaara segue em direção a sakura e senta na beirada da cama, logo em seguida toca com cuidado o rosto de sakura e sente a maciez do mesmo.De leve sakura começa abrir seus lindos olhos esmeraldas e sorri ao perceber que era gaara que fazia carinho em suas bochechas.

Sakura: Gaa-kun, que bom ver você – diz com a voz fraca.

Gaara: Sa-chan! – diz logo puxando sakura para um beijo.

Sakura é claro, não rejeita (quem iria rejeitar um beijo do gaa-kun! Queria estar no lugar dela i.i ) eles se beijam apaixonadamente, pouco apouco sakura vai se entregando aos carinhos de gaara.

Separam-se lentamente para tomar ar sakura como sempre estava mais corada que um tomate ( hina-chan ! ) e gaara ainda abraçava sakura de uma forma protetora.

Gaara: Sakura, eu sinto muito. Nunca mais deixo você ser atacada assim – diz apertando cada vez mais sakura contra seu peito.

Sakura: Gaa-kun, não fica assim.Eu fiz aquilo por que, não queria que você se machucasse – disse retribuindo o abraço de gaara – Eu gosto muito de você e não posso te perder – sussurra no ouvido de gaara.

* * *

_# Com tsunade e os outros #_

Estavam todos na sala de tsunade, esperando para ouvir o que a mesma tinha a dizer.Então, ela vira para eles e abre um grande sorriso.

Tsunade: Bom, eu só chamei vocês aqui pra deixar os dois sozinhos, se é que me entendem ( se referindo a gaara e sakura ) – diz dando uma piscadinha maliciosa.

Naruto: Não entendi

Todos: O.O ( cena típica de anime, todos capotando ( sabe quando aparece só as pernas deles ) ).

Tsunade: E naruto eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.Adivinha quem vai voltar pra vila! – disse sorridente

Naruto:???

Tsunade: Quem volta a nossa querida...

_Continua..._


	6. Capitulo 6 A volta de um amor

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a minha amiga Isadora ( lady hinata higurashi ), como prometido aqui está o capitulo em que finalmente a hinata aparece.**

**O pro pessoal que está acompanhando minha fic muito obrigada!**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - À volta de um amor**

_No ultimo capitulo..._

_Tsunade: Bom, eu só chamei vocês aqui pra deixar os dois sozinhos, se é que me entendem ( se referindo a gaara e sakura ) – diz dando uma piscadinha maliciosa._

_Naruto: Não entendi _

_Todos: O.O ( cena típica de anime, todos capotando ( sabe quando aparece só as pernas deles ) )._

_Tsunade: E naruto eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.Adivinha quem vai voltar pra vila! – disse sorridente_

_Naruto:???_

_Tsunade: Quem volta a nossa querida..._

_

* * *

#Com gaara e sakura# _

Sakura já estava novamente deitada na cama com gaara por cima de si ( sem malicia ) quando ...

**PLAFT!!!!** ( isso é pra ser a porta abrindo com força )

Naruto chuta a porta com força e sai correndo em direção a gaara e sakura que olhavam para ele assustados.

Naruto: Sa-chan!Adivinha quem tah voltando pra vila! - berra empurrando gaara de cima se sakura (cena: gaara caído no chão irritado, sakura deitada com gota e naruto abraçando sakura enquanto berrava coisas incompreensíveis).

Gaara: NARUTO!!!!! Ò.Ó – berrou lançando um olhar de furar parede – SAI DE CIMA DA SAKURA!!

Naruto: Mas eu... ITAI! Por que você fez isso? – perguntou massageando o mais recente galo, devido ao soco que levara de gaara.

Sakura: o.o"

Gaara: SAI!!! – gaara nem esperou resposta apenas empurrou naruto de cima de sakura ( cena: naruto espatifado no chão, com olhos rodado e com potes de ramen sobrevoando a cabeça, gaara sorrindo vitorioso e sakura com gota ).

Sakura: Então... Quem vai voltar naru-kun? – pergunta quebrando a tensão

Naruto: A hina-chan! – berrou bem alto exibindo um lindo sorriso

Sakura: O QUE ?!? - sakura que até agora estava deitada cai da cama, devido tamanha surpresa.

Gaara:???

Sakura: Sério naruto? Ela vai voltar? – pergunta ansiosa pela resposta

Naruto: Sério! Tsunade-sama acabou de me contar! – responde muito feliz

Sakura e Naruto se abraçam muito felizes deixando um gaara confuso.

Gaara: Com licença, mas quem é "hina-chan"? – pergunta se aproximando dos dois.

Sakura: É uma velha amiga minha e do naruto! Que dizer minha amiga, já do naruto não sei... – responde, e logo depois sorri maliciosamente para naruto.

Naruto: Não entendi o.o – diz fazendo cara de pensativo

Gaara e Sakura: O.O

Gaara: Como você é tapado **¬¬**"

Naruto: O QUÊ!? – grita irritado – Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo e ... ITAI!! T.T por que você fez isso sakura-chan? – pergunta choramingando.

Sakura: Ah naruto, você poderia se acalmar um pouco? Você sabe quando a hina-chan vem pra cá?

Naruto: Não sei, eu sai antes da tsunade terminar de falar - responde coçando a cabeça.

--- GOTA ---

Sakura: Esquece, vamos perguntar pra ela – disse tentando andar, mas tinha feito muito esforço para "pular de felicidade" com e naruto e agora mal podia se mexer.

Gaara: Deixa que eu te carrego – diz colocando sakura nas costas.

Sakura: Espera! Não precisa, eu já estou bem – tenta argumentar, mas de nada adianta pois gaara já a carregava para fora do quarto.

Naruto: Esperem por mim! – diz seguindo gaara.

Os "três" andaram, andaram e andaram, mas não conseguiam encontrar tsunade e os outros. E para piorar naruto não lembrava o caminho que havia feito para chegar no quarto de sakura.

Meu deus! Como aquele lugar era grande, parecia que era um labirinto! Completamente sem saída, tinham que admitir : estavam perdidos.

Gaara: Droga! Onde estamos? Naruto! É tudo culpa sua! Como pode esquecer o caminho!? – perguntou alto e irritado, mas logo parou pois percebeu que sakura dormia em suas costas.

Naruto: Desculpe! É que eu não prestei atenção enquanto corria n.n' – responde abrindo um sorriso engraçado.

Com toda essa conversa naruto acaba por tropeçar em alga e cai em cima de alguém.

Naruto: Desculpe! – diz saindo de cima da pessoa e sentando no chão.

???: S-s-sem problema – responde timidamente

Naruto entra em choque assim que ouve a pessoa falar, aquela voa era muito familiar.Quando levanta a cabeça percebe.

Naruto: Hina-chan! – pula em cima da garota.

Hinata uma menina tímida, de lindos olhos perolados e curtos cabelos azuis.Antiga amiga de naruto e sakura, possui uma "queda" ou melhor um "tombo" por naruto, mas do jeito que é tímida não consegue revelar seu sentimentos e naruto com seu jeito tapado ( não deu pra resistir n.n ) é o único que ainda não percebeu isso.

Hinata: Na-na-naruto-ku-kun – diz corando com o abraço repentino.

Gaara: Então essa é a hina-chan? – pergunta se aproximando dos dois – Sakura está certa, vocês parecem mais que amigos.

O comentário fez naruto e hinata se separarem, naruto corado e hinata mais corada do que antes ( isso é possível? o.Õ ).

Sakura: Alguém disse "sakura" – pergunta sonolenta.

Quando ela enxerga hinata passa por cima de gaara fazendo com que o mesmo dar de queixo no chão e se agarra no pescoço de hinata.

Sakura: Hina-chan! - diz _#com os olhos brilhando#_.

Hinata: Sa-sa-Sakura – diz com um lindo sorriso tímido.

Gaara: Sakura! Você tah enforcando ela! – diz irritado ( sakura já tava sufocando hinata com o "abraço" ).

Gaara segura sakura por trás ( ele pega na cintura dela ) e puxa a mesma com força fazendo ela se separar do pescoço da hinata.

Sakura: Gaa-kun! Deixa eu! Plz! AHHH! – diz começando a ter um ataque.

Gaara: Eu solto você! Só não assasine o português! – berrou colocando a garota no chão ( ele tinha colocado ela no ombro ).

Eles conversaram um pouco e sakura acaba por apresentar gaara para hinata que percebeu o brilho no olhar e a forma carinhosa que sakura falava de gaara e então percebe "sakura ama ele".

_# 30 minutos depois #_

Eles resolvem procurar uma saída ( eles já tinha desistido de procurar tsunade.E alias,não precisavam mais dela já que eles já encontraram a hina-chan n.n ), estavam cansados e os meninos muito doloridos.

Pois eles estavam carregando as meninas, naruto carregava hinata e gaara voltou a carregar sakura.

Gaara: Naruto, você gosta da hinata não é? – pergunta com a voz baixa ( as meninas dormiam calmamente , queria poder dormir nas costas de alguém XD ).

Naruto: Q-q-que?! – gagueja corando

Gaara: Oras até eu, que mal a conheço já percebi – continuou, encarando naruto – Por que você não se declara?

Naruto: E-e-eu? Na-na-não, hi-hi-hinata não go-go-gosta de mi-mi-mim – respondeu mais corado ainda ( muita convencia com a hina-chan n.n ).

Gaara: Sei -.-'

Gaara: Hã, outra porta? – pergunta olhando para uma porta grande e branca ( obvio eles tão em um hospital, verde é que não ia ser.Perdoem meu senso de humor, hoje eu to feliz _# piscando#_ ).

Naruto se adianta e começa a abrir a porta cena: naruto empurrando a porta em câmera lenta e gaara com cara de tédio.

Quando a porta é aberta...

Gaara: Outro corredor O.O" – diz com gota

Naruto: É né n.n' – responde coçando a cabeça.

Mas esse corredor era diferente, era mais iluminado, mais branco (**¬¬**), com listras vermelhas, azuis, verdes e amarelas que pareciam indicar lugares.No final do corredor tinha outra porta ( o corredor era bem longo ).

Gaara: Vamos ver se temos sorte dessa vez! – diz indo em direção a porta.

Naruto: Certo! – berra seguindo gaara

Sakura: Que barulho! Eu to cansada deixa eu dormir! – resmunga sem tirar o rosto das costas de gaara.

Hinata: _#boceja#_ Ohayoo – diz calma, mas quando percebe que é naruto que a carrega...

Hinata: Na-na-naruto-kun! Go-go-gomen, não queria dar tra-tra-trabalho – fala vermelha

Naruto: Sem problema hina-chan - responde sem graça

Sakura: Nhaa que fofos! Vocês são tah lindos! - grita feliz.

#Imaginação da sakura#

Sakura caminhava pela praça com uma criança de cabelos vermelho fogo e de olhos esmeraldas era um menino, seu filho com gaara.Ela anda mais um pouco e enxerga uma outra criança, uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos perolados.

Toya: Mãe, olha lá a Naomi-chan! – aponta para a menina loira.

Sakura: É mesmo, vamos lá? – pergunta sorrindo para o filho.

Toya: Vamos!

Toya sai correndo em direção a menina, chegando perto dela pula em cima da mesma lhe dando um beijo ( bochecha ) e em seguida um abraço.

Toya: Oi naomi-chan! – diz sorrindo

Naomi: O-o-oi, to-to-toya-kun – diz corada

Sakura: Oi naomi-chan! Onde está sua mãe? – pergunta se abaixando para ficar da mesma altura das crianças.

Naomi: Ela foi buscar o papai! – diz sorrindo

Hinata: Sakura! Aqui! – grita hinata se aproximando junto com outros dois homens.

Um era gaara e o outro era naruto, os dois já bem mais velhos.

Gaara: Sakura, sakura, sakura

Gaara: SAKURA! – berra despertando sakura de seus pensamentos, ela já estava assim há alguns minutos, ela falava e se mexia só faltava babar.

Gaara: Você esta bem? Parecia bem... distante – pergunta encarando a garota.

Sakura: HÃ?! Estou bem sim, mas você cortou meu sonho i.i – respondeu manhosa.

Naruto: Seu sonho parecia estar bom.Você estava sonhando com ramem né?! – grita feliz da vida.

Sakura: Naruto! Não grita! – berra no ouvido do naruto.

Hinata: Sa-sa-sakura, o-o-olha a po-po-porta – aponta para uma porta dessa vez de cor azul, que começa a se mover – Q-q-quem será?

Quando a porta se abre, de dentro dela sai ninguém menos que...

_Continua..._


	7. Capitulo 7 PANDA CHAN!

Para as pessoas que tem acompanhado minha fic, peço desculpas pela demora e espero que gostem desse capitulo novo!

Ps: A saki é minha segunda personalidade, então não estranhem se ela aparecer com alguns comentários

Aproveitem!

**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – PANDA-CHAN!?!?!**

_No último capitulo..._

_Gaara: Sakura, sakura, sakura _

_Gaara: SAKURA! – berra despertando sakura de seus pensamentos, ela já estava assim há alguns minutos, ela falava e se mexia só faltava babar._

_Gaara: Você está bem? Parecia bem... __Distante__ – pergunta encarando a garota._

_Sakura: HÃ?! Estou bem sim, mas você cortou meu sonho i.i – respondeu manhosa._

_Naruto: Seu sonho parecia estar __bom. __Você estava sonhando com ramem né?! – grita feliz da vida._

_Sakura: Naruto! Não grita! – berra no ouvido do naruto._

_Hinata: Sa-sa-sakura, o-o-olha a po-po-porta – aponta para uma porta dessa vez de cor azul, que começa a se mover – Q-q-quem será?_

_Quando a porta se abre, de dentro dela sai ninguém menos que..._

?????: Ohayou¹ minna²!!!Tudo legal? – pergunta uma mulher loira e com, bom peitões

Sakura: Tsunade-sama?! – pergunta quase caindo pra trás

Naruto: Nyah!É só a Tsunade-obaasan³

Tsunade: OBAASAN?!?! Ò.Ó olha como você fala comigo NARUTO!!!! – berra partindo pra cima de naruto

Naruto: Me solta!!! AHHHHHHH PARA POR FAVOR!!!

Tsunade: MUAHAHAHAH

Sakura, gaara e hinata: -----GOTA-----

(Cena: tsunade batendo em naruto, esse por si só apanha e não consegue revidar. Minutos depois Tsunade sorri vitoriosa.)

Tsunade: I AM THE BEST! _#pose de Nice Guy#_ – diz sorrindo, em cima de naruto que está desmaiado

Hinata: Na-na-naruto-ku-ku-kun! – choraminga hinata enquanto olha a sua paixão toda quebrada e cheia de hematomas

Tsunade: Ele vai ficar bem, sempre fica. Bom hinata chegou uma carta pra você, aqui está! – diz entregando um envelope para hinata

Hinata: Hmm, a-a-ari-ga-ga-gatou¹ tsunade-sama! – agradece segurando o envelope nas mãos

Tsunade: Bom vou levar o naruto pro hospital, ja ne²! – diz sumindo com naruto em uma nuvem de fumaça

Sakura: Ei hina-chan, você não vai abrir? – pergunta apontando para o envelope, quer dizer quase "comendo" o envelope com os olhos

Gaara: Sakura!Deixa de ser intrometida! – ralha bravo

Sakura: Fala sério gaa-kun, você ta, bem quer saber o que está escrito. Não mente que eu sei

Gaara: O///O

Hinata: Vou abrir – diz pegando cuidadosamente o envelope e puxando o lacre (Saki: a hinata é diferente dessas pessoas desnaturadas que rasgam os envelopes, coitados deles, ninguém nunca pensa neles T.T/ Eu: Nyah! Você é muito dramática **¬¬**)

Hinata: É uma carta, vou ler – começa a ler a carta em voz alta –

_"Hina-chan..._

_Oiee!Tudo bem com você?_

_Nyah tenho certeza que sim, mais a sua vida vai melhorar muito mais agora que EU vou morar com você!É claro que isso só vai acontecer se você __me deixar__ morar com você. _

_Mas eu sei que você vai deixar por que você ME AMA!Então até daqui a alguns dias!_

_Ps: o Neji-kun e o Lee-kun também vão comigo então é bom você arranjar lugar pra todo mundo! _

_Beijos _

_Da sua eterna amiga Panda-chan"_

Hinata: O.O'

Sakura: Quem é essa? – pergunta olhando para hinata

Hinata: Panda-chan é o apelido de uma amiga minha da vila do arco-iris (Saki: Que nome _gay _pra vila você naum acha? Eu: Ah eu tava sem idéia u.u)

Gaara: Tah então pelo que eu entendi, a sua amiga "panda" vai vir morar com você e vai trazer consigo mais duas pessoas, é isso? – perguntou contando nos dedos cada "item" que falava

Hinata: É isso mesmo

Sakura: Sugoi²!Então temos uma nova tomodachi³! – grita feliz abraçando hinata - E o que você acha da gente ajudar a hina-chan a preparar a casa para os novos moradores?

Gaara: Anou¹...

Sakura: Onegai² i.i – pede sakura fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono

Gaara: Tah bom! "Chikusho³! Como fui me deixar levar por uma carinha dessas?!"

Sakura: Ganbatte¹!Ganbarou²!Hina-chan, você naum vem? – pergunta parando de puxar (lê-se arrastar) gaara pelo extenso corredor

Hinata: C-c-cla-cla-claro! – diz seguindo a amiga

(Cena: Sakura arrastando gaara pelo corredor, gaara com uma gota e hinata seguindo os dois sorrindo)

Gaara: Sakura!Acho que posso seguir caminho sozinho! – diz chamando a atenção da garota – "Hn, essa vista é boa, mas a situação é constrangedora..." (Saki: Gaara ero Ò.Ó!)

Sakura: Gomen³, gaa-kun tinha me esquecido de você - disse soltando o garoto e ajudando o mesmo a se levantar – Daijoubu ka¹?

Gaara: Daijoubu²

Hinata: "Kawaii³"

_

* * *

#Tempo depois#_

Os três shinobis caminhavam em direção a mansão Hyuuga, sakura e hinata conversavam animadamente enquanto gaara observava as duas e aproveitava a paisagem.

???: Hina-chan!!!! – berra uma figura loira e cheia de curativos

Hinata: Na-na-na-naruto-ku-ku-kun O///O? – pergunta corada ao perceber que naruto a abraçava

Naruto: Gaara, sakura, a tsunade-obaasan cuidou de mim - diz exibindo um de seus mais belos sorrisos

????: Sakura-san!!!!

Sakura: Kanky-kun – berra correndo ao encontro da figura que a chamava

Kankuro: Sakura-san!Daijoubu ka? – pergunta apertando o corpo da jovem no seu, e segurando de leve o bumbum da mesma (Eu e Saki: O QUÊ!?!?!?)

Gaara: Grrrr Ò.Ó! – bufa irritado – OMAE¹!KISAMA²

Kankuro: Oro? – pergunta confuso

Gaara: SHINE³! SABAKU KYUU¹!

Kankuro: TASUKETE²!TASUKETE! – berra descontrolado tentando escapar do ataque de gaara

Sakura: Gaa-kun! DAME³!DAME! – grita agarrada na cintura de gaara, já começando a chorar – ONEGAI!

Gaara: BAKA¹! – grita irritado parando de atacar kankuro – OAME FIQUE LONGE DA SAKURA!OU VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Sakura: Gaa-kun? Nyah! Que kawaii! – grita pulando em gaara (derrubando o mesmo) e dando um selinho apaixonado nele

Gaara: ... "Como ela pode estar feliz de novo?Eu quase matei meu irmão e tenho certeza que assustei ela" – pensa enquanto abraçava a namorada

Gaara se sentia culpado pelo ocorrido, fazia tempo que não perdia a paciência tão facilmente, talvez fosse por que sakura era agora** SUA** namorada e de mais ninguém, não permitiria que o ero² do seu irmão toca-se nela daquela maneira.

Sakura: Gaa-kun, que foi? – pergunta saindo de cima do namorado e sentando ao lado do mesmo

Gaara: Hã?Não foi nada, gomenasai³ por te assustar assim – pede abraçando com força a cintura da menina, para logo depois ergue-la, segurando a mesma no colo

Sakura: _Aishiteru_¹ _- _sussurra bem de leve na orelha de gaara

Gaara: _Aishiteru mo_²

Hinata, Kankuro, Temari e Naruto: ----GOTA-----

Temari: Subarashii³! Vamos comer agora! – diz admirada pelo carinho que sakura dava a gaara e ficava mais admirada ainda por seu irmão retribuir

Naruto: Ramen!Ramen!Ramen! – grita alegre após ouvir Temari falar que vão comer – Hina-chan vamos comer juntos?

Hinata: H-h-hai¹! – responde corando só com a idéia de jantar com naruto

Kankuro: Certo! Vamos! – diz correndo na direção de um restaurante qualquer

Todos seguem Kankuro menos gaara e sakura que ficam um pouco para trás, a pedido de sakura que queria "conversar" com gaara.

Gaara: O que foi sa-chan? – pergunta abraçado a namorada

Sakura: Sabe... vamos fazer uma yakusoku²? – pergunta meio receosa

Gaara: "yakusoku?" Hai – responde desconfiado

Sakura: Promete que vai ficar sempre comigo?

Gaara: O///O "essa me pegou de surpresa" Prometo

_Continua..._

* * *

Oi pessoal, tudo bem?

Eu só queria comentar que de agora em diante vou responder as reviews nos capítulos.

Dicionario (de acordo com a ordem em que as palavras aparecem)

¹: Bom dia, obrigada, hmm, animo ou força, você está bem? ou tudo bem?, você, caixão do deserto, idiota, eu te amo, sim

²: Pessoal, incrível ou sensacional, por favor, vamos nos esforçar!, estou bem, desgraçado, socorro, pervertido, eu também te amo, promessa

³: Avó ou pessoa idosa, amigo(a), droga ou merda e derivados, desculpe, bonitinho ou fofinho, morra!, pare!, desculpe ( gomen ou gomenasai), maravilhoso


End file.
